


Pleased to please you

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Category: GTA V, GTA V rolplay, Karmaland, Karmaland 4, SPAINRP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Auron Switch, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Light Hurt/Comfort, Luzu Sub, M/M, No me funen por favor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn Dom, Smut, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Esto es parte de un AU que capaz nunca escriba. No se ilusionen.Point is: Auron tiene muchísima energía sexual y sus dos novios, Luzu y Reborn, se van turnando para ayudarle.Pero ese día, Luzu tiene que editar un vídeo, y Reborn se encuentra a Auron después de volver del banco. NSFW, vibradores y dirty talk.Escribí esto mientras me ponía al día con GTA V, así que no esperen mucho.
Relationships: Auronplay/LuzuGames/Reborn, Auronplay/LuzuVlogs/Reborn, Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez/Reborn, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez/Reborn, Raul Alvarez/Reborn
Kudos: 14





	Pleased to please you

**Author's Note:**

> Se menciona que hay safewords, pero no se usan.

Hacía ya media hora que Auron estaba castigado. 

Realmente no había hecho nada malo esta vez; las plantas que prometía cuidar estaban creciendo fuertes, los platos estaban lavados y en su sitio correspondiente. Incluso su relación con Luzu estaba muy bien; había estado toda la tarde viendo películas y haciéndose mimos.

Pero justo ese día, Reborn no estaba para que le tocaran los cojones. 

Había estado todo el jodido día haciendo stream, mientras escuchaba como sus dos novios se divertían en la sala; y después había tenido que ir al banco a reclamar un aumento indiscriminado en sus impuestos. 

Y al volver, con toda la ira de haber tenido que tratar con puros ineptos, Raúl tuvo la grandiosa idea de ponerse a actuar como una adolescente en celo, esperándolo en la puerta e intentando provocarlo.

Se había ganado, además de un par de insultos y unas cachetadas, un vibrador enterrado cerca, muy cerca de su próstata. No tenía permitido terminar, y estaba por llegar a su límite. Sus quejidos hacían eco por toda la casa, y sabía que estaban afectando al rendimiento de Luzu, que hacía más de quince minutos intentaba editar un vídeo. Estaba sentado al frente suyo, bebiendo un café, con la sangre esparcida equitativamente entre su erección y sus mejillas.

Reborn suspiró, terminó su café de un solo trago y caminó hasta la habitación en la que había dejado a Raúl. Como era el dominante, tenía que mantener el equilibrio entre la personalidad amable de Luzu, y la más bien caótica de Auron.

—Ah, Reborno— escuchó incluso antes de entrar. El muy imbécil le había reconocido por su forma de caminar. Era jodidamente inteligente… cuando quería. 

Seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, con las muñecas atadas en la cabecera de la cama, y las piernas semi abiertas. Tenía la boca abierta, y los ojos dilatados, que lo miraron apenas atravesó la puerta. Su erección lucía enrojecida y húmeda, apoyada en su estómago liso, y su entrada parecía haber sido abusada por el juguete. Sabía muy bien que no le había hecho daño, ya que él hubiera sido el primero en saberlo; Auron sabía usar muy bien su _safeword._

—¿Te cansaste de ser pesado, capullo? ¿O voy a tener que tenerte aquí como un niño pequeño? 

Auron gimoteó al oír su voz, e intentó liberarse de las ataduras. Reborn sabía que su voz le ponía; había sido obvio desde el comienzo. También sabía que, con un par de oraciones más, podría terminar sin ser tocado. 

Y no tenía permiso para hacerlo. 

—C-carajo, ¿cuánto más tiempo-? —su oración se vio interrumpida por un gemido ronco, que expresaba más que mil palabras la desesperación que sentía.

—¿Has aprendido a respetar _me_ , Auron?

Se acercó con paso seguro, manteniendo fija su mirada en la suya, hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Extendió su mano, dejándola muy cerca de su erección, pero sin llegar a ella, y Raúl tembló con ansia. 

—Sí, coño, sí —susurró, evitando moverse.

—Ya sabes las reglas —. Acarició los muslos sudados del menor, evitando estratégicamente las zonas que pedían su atención. —Estate quietecito, y vas a terminar. 

Pudo sentir la tensión en los músculos del catalán, y cómo se estaba esforzando por no moverse en consecuencia de sus caricias, ni abrir la boca para rogar. 

—Si no, vas a estar media hora más así. Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad, capullo?

Raúl tembló, y se mordió el labio para que ningún suspiro saliera de su boca. 

—Te pregunté algo, subnormal —exclamó, y apretó la piel bajo su mano. —Contéstale a tu superior. 

—No, no quiero eso —logró decir, con la respiración agitada. 

—Muy bien.

Reborn hizo un camino lento con su mano derecha, comenzando en el interior del muslo, yendo por la base de su erección, y terminando en la punta. Su cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, elevándose de pies a cabeza con el impulso de sus nervios.

Era precioso verlo así; entregado a todo lo que quisiera darle, desesperado por el placer retardado. 

Mientras que con una mano empezó a acariciar toda su extensión, con la otra empezó a mover el vibrador que tenía dentro, buscando su próstata. Un jadeo ronco le demostró justo donde estaba, e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la atención dividida.

—Jo-joder —gritó, confundiendo la pronunciación del español y catalán. De su boca salieron insultos en los dos idiomas, como también frases que se parecían a “por favor” y “más”. 

Un gemido agudo previno su orgasmo, para después terminar sobre su pelvis y las manos de Reborn. Este, aprovechando que Auron estaría en un éxtasis por unos segundos más, sacó el vibrador de su entrada, y lo desató.

Cuando Raúl volvió del limbo en el que había estado, estaba recostado boca arriba, con Luzu en uno de los lados de la cama, mirándolo con cariño, y Reborn del otro, observándolo casi culpable. 

—¿Qué me miras así, hombre? No estamos en un funeral.

—Me pasé contigo, Auron.

Rió, y se apoyó sobre el pecho del mayor. Siempre tenían esta discusión una vez que acababa su castigo; Reborn se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, por haber causado las heridas de sus muñecas, por haberle dejado moretones. 

Y Raúl siempre reía, porque aún no se creía que había conseguido a un novio tan amoroso. Parecía alguien serio, con esa voz profunda y la cantidad de insultos que podía decir por minuto, pero muy en el fondo se preocupaba por su bienestar. 

—Luzu, dile a nuestro _novio_ que no se pasó, que es perfectamente lo que quería —exclamó, mirando a Borja. Este suspiró, fingiendo frustración.

—Reborn, dice Auron que no te pasaste, que es lo que quería. ¿Podéis dejar de actuar como niños pequeños? 

—Nunca. Ahora ven aquí, mariconetti, que queda espacio de este lado de la cama.

Borja asintió, y sin dudar ni un segundo fue a acomodarse en el lado izquierdo del pecho del mayor. Una vez allí, fue abrazado por sus brazos cálidos. 

Los tres suspiraron, contentos. Auron había calmado la hiper energía que había tenido todo el día, Luzu había terminado de grabar su próximo vídeo para su canal principal; y Reborn estaba agradecido no sólo de haber podido terminar su problema con el banco en un solo día, sino de tener a dos novios maravillosos, que comprendían y entendían su necesidad de liberar tensión al terminar stream. 

Auron se acurrucó aún más en su pecho, y cayó profundamente dormido en minutos. En cambio, Luzu volvió a levantarse, yéndose a la cocina luego de darle un beso lento al mayor. 

Y Reborn sólo sonrió y aceptó dormirse una merecida siesta al lado de uno de sus amores de su vida. Más tarde tendría tiempo de llenar de amor a Borja, cuando hubiera terminado de editar. Mientras tanto, tendría a Raúl sólo para él, agarrado de su cuerpo casi como un pulpo, medio roncando.


End file.
